Reginald Fortean (Earth-616)
Eventually finding the Red Hulk bounding through Colorado, Fortean ordered his forces to engage the Red Hulk, knocking him around in mid-flight, and resulting in the Red Hulk landing atop the Thunderbolt, where Fortean engaged him personally, managing to defeat the Hulk and kick him from the Thunderbolt while secretly infecting him with nanobots. Engaging Red Hulk days later, Fortean was separated from the troops he commanded, as Red Hulk attempted to reveal his identity to Fortean, though the Redeemer Armor Fortean was wearing malfunctioned at that point, preventing him from hearing who the Red Hulk was. At this point, Fortean informed the Red Hulk of the nanobots he'd released, and that when Red Hulk had transformed into his human form earlier, that the nanobots had gotten specific readings on the transformation, and that Fortean would fry the Red Hulk's brain the second he became human again. With his Redeemer Armor damaged, however, Fortean chose to abandon the armor and the Red Hulk. Tracking Red Hulk to Llano, Texas, Fortean launched special missiles from the Thunderbolt, creating large creatures out of nearby rock. After Red Hulk quickly beat them, Fortean thanked him for helping test them, then let Red Hulk know that sleep might be a good idea, adding to Red Hulk's fears that sleeping might revert him to Ross, and enable Fortean to kill him. Following the Red Hulk to Beebe, Arkansas, Fortean was frustrated to see him save the townspeople from a tornado, believing it was a manipulative attempt on Red Hulk's part to get the public behind him, and not a genuine attempt at saving the people. Later tracking Red Hulk to the Mojave Boneyard, Fortean witnessed Black Fog's escape following a battle with the Red Hulk, then headed overseas for unknown reasons. Upon hearing of Red Hulk's battle with Omegex in Boston, Fortean returned, deploying his rock troops to attempt to finally kill the Red Hulk. When Red Hulk was phase-shifted by Zero/One, Fortean turned his attention to Omegex, who swiftly defeated him. Red Hulk forced Zero/One to restore him to normal phase with the Earth so that he could save Fortean. Following Omegex's defeat, Fortean tracked Red Hulk to Manitoba, where he again confronted him while in a further upgraded Redeemer Armor. The two battled inconclusively until Fortean received a call regarding the death of former colleague Will Krugauer. When Red Hulk later investigated the death and found himself facing the Sultan Magus, Fortean's arrival ended the fight when he informed Red Hulk that the US was recognizing the Sultan Magus's rogue state of Sharzhad, and that continued hostility against the Magus would result in US armed forces attacking Red Hulk. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = An upgraded Redeemer Armor. | Transportation = The Thunderbolt | Weapons = Numerous firearms, some specially made to handle the Red Hulk, including a gun that was used to release nanobots into the Red Hulk. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Humans